threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Dian Wei 典韋
Dian Wei 典韋 was a burly man with aspirations becoming a knight-errant, and strength surpassing that of other men. Biography The Liu clan of Xiangyi (襄邑) county were feuding with Li Yong 李永 of Suiyang (睢陽) county and Dian Wei acted to requite the Liu clan's grievances. Being the former Chief of Fuchun (富春) county, Li Yong had made arrangements for a thorough guard protecting his person. So, to get close to Li Yong, Dian Wei rode in a cart conveying chickens and alcohol. As soon as he was close, Dian Wei pulled a dagger from his bosom and murdered Li Yong and his wife. He then took a blade and a halberd from the cart and fled on foot. Li Yong's residence was by the market and news of his death soon had the entire area panicked. Several hundred people pursued Dian Wei, but not one of them dared to engage him. Having travelled 4 or 5 li2-2.5 km, Dian Wei encountered his companions and turned back to fight and earn his escape. Due to his actions, Dian Wei became known as a great hero. During the Chuping reign years (191-193 A.D.), Zhang Miao 張邈 was raising righteous troops and Dian Wei went to serve him, under Miao's Major Zhao Chong 趙寵. In Zhao Chong's camp was a great standard, so heavy there were none who could support its weight. Yet Dian Wei was able to lift it with one hand, so Chong recognised he had strength like no other. Dian Wei then followed under Xiahou Dun 夏侯惇, where he performed good service in beheading his enemies, and so was appointed as Dun's Major. Campaign Against Lü Bu In 194 A.D., Lü Bu 呂布 attempted to seize Yan province from Cao Cao 曹操, but unable to capture Cao Cao's base in Juancheng (鄄城), Bu stationed himself to the west at Puyang (濮陽). Bu had also set up separate camps 40-50 li west of Puyang to protect his lines of communication, so Cao Cao skirted Puyang and led a night raid on those camps. It wasn't until dawn that Cao Cao's forces had managed to destroy the camps, but he did not get the chance to withdraw as Bu quickly brought reinforcements to cut of Cao Cao's routes of escape. Lü Bu personally joined the fray and soon Cao Cao's forces were facing losing battles on three fronts as the two sides fought all day, engaging dozens of times. Looking to break the stalemate, Cao Cao called for volunteers to break through the enemy lines, an opportunity Dian Wei was first to volunteer for. Wei was given command of several dozen volunteers, each wore heavy clothing and double armour, foregoing shields for long-spears and halberds. At that time, the Cao Cao's western front was also under pressure, so Dian Wei led his forces to reinforce it. Lü Bu's forces using bows and crossbows rained arrows down upon Dian Wei's unit, but he paid them no mind, instead saying to his men: "When the enemy is within 10 paces, report it." And when Bu's forces were 10 paces away, the men informed Wei, but he replied: "When the enemy is within 5 paces, report it." The enemy continued to advance and the men were scared, and they soon shouted out that the enemy was within 5 paces. Dian Wei grasped over a dozen halberds and with a great shout rose up to meet the enemy, and whomever he fought could not withstand his might and fell in battle. Lü Bu's forces were unable to overcome Cao Cao's and soon had to retreat, and by dusk, they were permitted to retreat. Due to his actions, Dian Wei was conferred the rank of Chief Commandant and installed as the leader of Cao Cao's personal guard of several hundred men, whom always encircled Cao Cao's tent. Dian Wei was strong and martially gifted, he chose all men under his command and in every battle was always the first volunteer to break the enemy lines, and so he was promoted to the rank of Colonel. Dian Wei was incredibly devoted and took his duty seriously, he would stand on duty all daylong and at night would lodge by the main tent, rarely returning to his personal quarters. Wei was fond of food and drink and would consume enough for two men. He was first in line for food and would chug down drink as he was cheered on by those around him, as they continued to ply him with drink. Cao Cao seemed impressed by Dian Wei's actions. Dian Wei enjoyed wielding a great double-halberd, long-sword and others. The men of Cao Cao's army would say: "The grand warrior standing at the foot of the tent is Sir Dian, wielder of a double-halberd weighing 80 jin.Approximately 18 kg." Campaign Against Liu Biao In the first month of 197 A.D. (Feb), Cao Cao headed south to subdue Jing province. As his forces reaching Wan (宛), Zhang Xiu 張繡 welcomed Cao Cao and surrendered. Cao Cao was delighted and invited Xiu and his commanders to a great feast. As Cao Cao passed around the alcohol, Dian Wei stood behind him holding a large axe and a blade 1 chi in length23 cm. Whomever Cao Cao stood before, Wei would raise his axe and glare at them, none would dare to meet his gaze. After a dozen days, Zhang Xiu rebelled and raided Cao Cao's camp. Cao Cao went out to battle but was beaten back and fled with his light cavalry. Dian Wei held fast at the camp's gate, preventing any from getting past him and forcing the enemy to enter through other gates. At that time, Dian Wei had a dozen men fighting with him, all desperately fought with all there might, and not one of them was not a match for 10 men. Wei fought desperately with his long-halberd, each time he swung it he would shatter a dozen of the enemies spears. The enemy continued to apply pressure and soon all of Dian Wei's men were either wounded or dead. Wei's body was marred by dozens of wounds and there were no reinforcements in sight. The enemy began to encroach upon Dian Wei and he grabbed a pair of them, struck and killed them, and so the others did not dare advance further, and so Dian Wei charged the enemy forces, killing several men. In his last moments, Dian Wei glared at the enemy as he shouted condemnations, before finally succumbing to blood loss. Only once Wei was dead did the enemy dare approach his body to remove his head, which was passed round to be inspected as was his body. Cao Cao had successfully retreated to Wuyin (舞陰), and when he heard that Dian Wei had died fighting he burst into tears and allocated time for mourning the loss, himself coming forward to pay respects before sending Wei's body on to Xiangyi (襄邑). Cao Cao conferred the rank of Gentleman of the Palace upon Dian Wei's son, and he passed through Xiangyi, he would make sacrifice to Dian Wei. Family Son * Dian Man - Appointed as Major to Cao Cao, and when Cao Pi 曹丕 succeeded him, Man was appoint as Chief Commandant and enfeoffed as a secondary marquis. Art gallery preview Notes Fact vs Fiction Historically… * Dian Wei was not intoxicated, nor were his weapons stolen, by Zhang Xiu's men prior to the raid. References Sources Category:Wei Category:Wei Personages